Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.15$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.15 = \dfrac{115}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.15} = 115\%$ $115$ per hundred = $115$ per cent = $115$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.